1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a slider for a closing band. It also concerns a closing band with a slider of this kind and a purse, advantageously of plastic, with a closing band of this kind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sliders and closing bands of this kind, which can also be called profile closers or slider-closing strips or bands, are already known. Most of the known sliders are produced simply by the injection-molding process and then applied individually to the slider-closing bands by means of complicated automatic devices. With most of these sliders, it is necessary to apply them by means of so-called vibrating potsxe2x80x94oriented in the assembly directionxe2x80x94of a device that spreads the slider and then presses it across the closing band, which has been opened previously.
Such a device is known, for example, from DE-OPS 31 36 075. Here, a series of sliders is directed to a rotor, which grasps the upper part of the slider, while the side parts (wings) of the slider are spread slowly in a stator and then pushed by the rotor onto the slider-closing band.
Other systems use complicated foldable sliders, the side parts (wings) of which are horizontal and are closed onto the band in the manner of a hinge. A slider of this kind is known from PCG/WE 95/35057.
All these methods have the disadvantage that, on the one hand, production of the slider is costly and, on the other hand, assembly of the slider requires complicated devices, which are very susceptible to breakage and permit only relatively slow production.
Sliders and a process for applying them are known from DE-PS 16 32 574, in which the U-shaped sliders are placed across slider-closing strips. The closing strips, which form and continuous strip, are moved in steps, and thereby one slider at a time is pressed onto a stationary closing band by means of a tappet.
DE-OS 21 01 875 describes a device for applying sliders to complementary closing elements, which slide by the device intermittently, whereby one slider at a time from an endless chain of elastic sliders is pressed from the chain onto the band. The side parts (wings) of the sliders bend elastically, so that they spring back after being spread and pressed lightly and make the slider capable of functioning. With this method, production is possible with few disturbances and a relatively high speed. There is an essential disadvantage, however, in that the slider can be grasped by the user only under certain conditions, because of its small size. They are not very convenient and can be ripped down when the closing band is handled roughly. Another disadvantage is that these sliders have a very short arrow-shaped core in the front part only, with flanks that project inward. By holding the profile parts of the closing band, these flanks prevent the slider from being pulled upward, but only in the front third of the slider. Although there are small flanks projecting inward at the end of the slider, which enclose the closing band from the outside and prevent the slider from being pulled or tilted away, they are so short that they can slide over the profile of the closing band already with a little force, and the upper part of the slider then tilts upward. In this way, the closing function of the slider is no longer provided.
The task of the invention is to recommend an improved slider for a closing band.
This task is solved by a slider, advantageously made of plastic, which includes a core piece, two inner surfaces running parallel to each other, and two support flanks. The slider can have essentially the shape of a U. In this case, it consists of a base part and two side parts or wings connected to it. The closing band, which consists advantageously of plastic, generally includes two parts or partial bands with profiles that can mesh with one another. The slider serves to make the meshing profiles or parts of the closing band fit together by sliding or pushing or to separate them. The meshing parts of the closing band are moved toward each other by means of the parallel inner surfaces of the slider. This is achieved by the decreasing distance between the inner surfaces of the slider. At one end of these inner surfaces, a core piece is provided, by means of which the meshing parts are kept at a distance. At the other end, the inner surfaces of the slider are provided with support flanks. In this region, the meshing parts are fit together: the closing band is hooked or closed.
According to the invention, another core piece is provided in the region of the inner surfaces of the slider. This advantageously involves a relatively small core piece or a core piece that is smaller that the actual core piece. The additional core piece is located between the inner surfaces of the slider. It is also located between the actual core piece and the support flanks. The additional core piece holds both profile parts with its side flanks of the slider-closing band securely tight, even as far as the middle part of the slider, and prevents the end of the slider from tilting upward. According to the invention, the halves of the slider-closing band accepted by the narrower end of the slider. The closing band, now closed, is then held by the smaller support flanks. When the side parts of the slider are to be bent away from each other slightly by a force, for example by pulling, the slider is prevented from tilting upward at its end, since the additional core piece in the middle of the slider holds the closing band tight.
With the invention, a slider is provided, by means of which the disadvantages described in the introduction are avoided the slider has a usual size. It is therefore easy to produce in a chain, so that rapid production is possible with few disturbances. With the invention, the disadvantages of the slider being tilted away too easily in the bottom part is prevented by having two separate core pieces with guide flanks arranged one behind the other. Moreover, the bending elasticity required for operation of the slider is defined for each plastic used. Finally, the invention includes an improvement to the process for applying an endless chain of sliders onto a closing band.
Advantageously, the additional core piece is connected to the other core piece. The connection is made advantageously through a bridge. It is advantageously to provide a thin bridge.
According to another advantageous further development, additions are provided on the upper side of the slider. When the slider has a U shape, the additions are advantageously located on the base part, specifically on the side of the base part opposite the side walls or wings. The additions serve to press or spread the slider the slider when the slider is applied to a closing band.
The slider is advantageously made of HDPE, thus a low-pressure polyethylene (high density polyethylene). HDPE can be produced with high pressure polyethylene (low density polyethylene, LDPE), from which most bags or purses are produced and which recycle well, but also with polypropylene, from which purses are closing bands are being produced increasingly.
The invention also concerns a closing band, advantageously of plastic, that has a slider according to the invention, and a purse, advantageously of plastic, that is characterized by a closing band according to the invention.
Embodiment examples of the invention will be explained below with reference to the attached drawings. In the drawings: